Letting Go
by perkygirly
Summary: Lily and James, obviously, takes place throughout fifth year as each battle with their feelings. PG-13 for adult themes and mild swearing later on. Chapter Five Up!
1. Packing, Platforms & Punches

Disclaimer: I own nothing... I like the think that I do have imagination but alas, it is not always the case. Don't sue!  
  
Author's Note: Okay so this is my first ever Harry Potter fic and I'm still waiting to read OOTP, I'm cheap and I'll wait for the paperback if I have to. You'll find probably a lot of familiarity in here but I like to keep it that way, I believe in the past repeating itself. Anyway here we go! Please R&R if you want.  
  
Letting Go  
  
Chapter One - Packing, Platforms and Punches  
  
Lily stalked around her room throwing random clothes in and then taking them out again. This was as annoying as Melody had told her; she didn't know how she was going to get to Kings Cross with all this luggage. She surveyed her room; it looked as if a bomb had hit it. She gave a harsh sigh and began to pick up the clothes thrown across the room and folded it up tucking it neatly into her wardrobe. Finally deciding that there was only a few items that she really needed she packed them into her trunk and locked it shut.   
  
"LILY?" There was an echoing shout from her father and Lily jumped.   
  
"I'm ready dad." She pulled her poncho over her head and grabbed her trunk and Tawny's cage; opening the door she sent her trunk flying down the stairs and heard a mumbled curse as it caught her sister at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Lily! You did that on purpose, you witch." Petunia snapped at her, Lily grimaced apologetically.   
  
"Sorry Petunia it was an accident." Petunia snorted indignantly and pushed her way past Lily to go up to her room.   
  
"Lily? Come on honey mum is waiting in the car." Her father's green eyes crinkled with amusement at her, "Did you get Petunia with your trunk?"   
  
"It was an accident dad! I didn't know she was standing at the bottom of the stairs." He shook his head at her and sent his red hair flying. Sweeping his arm around her and picking up her trunk with ease he led her out to the car.   
  
"Okay in you go, where is Petunia?" Her father looked around and saw a tall lanky figure slamming the door behind her and limping slightly as she walked to the car.   
  
"What's the matter Pet?" Her mother turned around as Petunia slid into the car and slammed the door. Lily looked at Petunia with annoyance; she was never supportive to Lily even though everyone else was thrilled for her. Petunia was just always snappy and nasty when it came to the issue of Lily's schooling.   
  
"Nothing mum." Lily watched as her mother turned back and her father jumped in and they started their short journey to Kings Cross. "Why are you wearing that Lily? You look like an idiot you know. No wonder everyone teases you." Lily gritted her teeth, it was always the same every year and this was no exception. "It's your fifth year and you still haven't got any friends have you?" There was the nastiest spite in Petunia's voice and Lily squeezed her hand so tight she nearly broke her bones.  
  
"We're here. Okay everyone out we only have fifteen minutes to get onto the platform. Hurry everyone." Lily jumped out of the car and watched her father dash over and fetch a trolley practically wrestling a smart gentleman with jet-black hair and bright brown eyes for one of the last ones.   
  
"Dad we have to hurry!" Lily watched as the clock ticked nearer and nearer to midday and Petunia was nowhere near out of the car. Her voice squeaked with panic as she looked from her father to Petunia and back again.   
  
"Okay Petunia and mum stay here and Lily and I will nip off to the Platform. Lily say goodbye to your mum, quickly sweetheart." Lily was pulled into a hug by her mother and received several kisses and take care hugs. She turned to look at Petunia whose sour face was set with the most rigid line Lily had ever seen it. Nevertheless Lily gave her a brief hug and waved goodbye as she dashed off into the station with her dad.   
  
"Okay left or right?" They stood in the middle of Platforms 9 and 10, and her father was being his usual joking self.   
  
"Dad!" She watched students and their parents casually leaning on the barrier and falling through. She grabbed his hand and yanked him through the wall emerging the other side where a shining scarlet steam engine was waiting and students were crowding into the carriages. Her father handed her trunk to a waiting man and Lily passed Tawny's cage to the conductor who smiled at her.   
  
"Hello Lily, how are you?" She smiled back.  
  
"I'm fine thank you Mr. Filch." He smiled at her again and she waved quickly before turning back to her father.   
  
"Okay sweetheart, we'll see you at Christmas and try not to get into any trouble." She hugged her father tightly, kissed him on his cheek and jumped onto the train.   
  
Quickly finding an empty compartment she pulled open the window and waved at him frantically,  
  
"DAD!! I forgot my permission slip!" Her father smiled and ran up placing it tightly in her hand before the conductor blew his whistle and the train began to pull away.   
  
"Bye sweetheart. Remember to send us an Owl when you get there." His voice faded on the wind as the train departed Platform 9 and 3/4. Lily gave a heavy sigh and sat down heavily on the seat.   
  
"Lily! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Melody bounced into the compartment and sat down opposite Lily with a big grin on her face. "I am so excited! We can finally go to Hogsmead! I wonder why they raised the-" Melody stopped mid-sentence as someone opened the door to their compartment and peered in.  
  
"Oh sorry I was looking for my friends. Oh hello Lily." The boy smiled at Lily who gave a small smile in return.   
  
"Hello Remus. How was your summer?" She patted the seat next to her and watched as Remus sat down. He was a quite a tall boy, with light brown hair and bright, shocking blue eyes, Lily had found herself completely alone with him one day in the library and they had begun talking then. She knew he was shy and quiet and she found it endearing.   
  
"The usual kind of thing." His blue eyes looked at her and she nodded back knowingly. "How about you? Manage to get in any practice?"  
  
"With Petunia around? Highly unlikely, as soon as she saw my wand she'd run off screaming in fear." Lily gave a small sigh, "besides we're not allowed to do magic outside H-" Lily was cut off,  
  
"REMUS!" Two more tall boys were standing by the door peering in, one with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes and the other with jet-black hair and liquid chocolate eyes. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
"And we find you here with girls!" They both gave Remus a filthy look; hazel eyes turned to Melody and smiled.   
  
"Oh hi Melody!" Melody's cheeks tinted pink with the slightest flush of embarrassment. Lily smiled slightly, so this was the boy that Melody had owled her about. She had to admit he had a charm about him, although nowhere near as bad as his best friend. The famous James Potter was a heartthrob at Hogwarts and with his messy black hair and cool, deep chocolate eyes it wasn't hard to see why. Start Chaser of the Quidditch team it wasn't shocking if girls fell over themselves when he walked past them.  
  
Lily on the other hand was glad not to be noticed, her long straight red hair was still a common teasing point with some students. Her milk-white skin was hardly attractive and although she had a slim figure she still failed to be noticed. The only thing she liked about herself was her green eyes; they reminded her of her father's that always twinkled with laughter no matter what.  
  
"Hello Sirius." She whispered in the smallest voice. Lily observed her with curiosity as the two boys sat down and began talking at breakneck speed to each other and Melody. Lily's eyes flicked for person to person like she was watching a tennis match until another boy entered. The shortest of the other three, with thin blonde hair and empty looking blue eyes no one seemed to notice him till Remus nodded at him.   
  
"Hello Peter, good summer?" Lily could no keep up with a five person conversation and turned her attention to the numerous emerald green fields and black and white cows passing by them as blurs.   
  
"Hey Sirius, what about you and that blonde girl?" James gave him a sly nudge as they settled down in their compartment. Sirius gave a small scoff,  
  
"Sure me and Melody! Like you lot don't keep me busy enough, besides she's always hanging around with that red-head."   
  
"What red-head?" James frowned at Sirius who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Listen to him, what red-head?" Sirius mocked James's voice with a high-pitched squeak. "Duh the one sitting next to Remus for the whole time we were there!" James turned to Remus who nodded, something clicked.  
  
"Lily someone?" Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes at each other. Remus divulged the information.  
  
"Evans."   
  
"Lily Evans, I knew I knew her name." Sirius elbowed Remus, "possibly one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts and you didn't notice her! Potter do you walk around with you're eyes shut?"   
  
James waved the comment away with his hand and frowned as he looked out of the window.   
  
"Lily?" Melody pulled Lily out of her thoughts and when she turned the carriage was empty of the four boys. "Oh did you see Sirius?" Melody gave a small squeal of excitement. "This is definitely the year. I noticed you and Remus had a moment." Lily scoffed.   
  
"A moment? I asked him how his holiday was Mel. He answered, how is that a moment?" Melody scoffed.   
  
"Excuse me that little look you exchanged? What was that all about?" Lily shrugged,   
  
"We relate on stuff is all. It's not like we're dating!"  
  
"Dating are you Evans?" A sneering voice echoed round the compartment, "you mean someone wants to date a Christmas tree like yourself?" Melody frowned at Lucius's snide comment.   
  
"What are you on about Malfoy?"   
  
"Red hair and green eyes, looks like a Christmas tree to me. I'm sure a mudblood like Evans would know that." Melody gasped and recovered.  
  
"Watch your mouth Malfoy you never know whose behind you." Malfoy turned and looked out at the now darkening sky.   
  
"Like who Melodina? There's no one here to defend you and you can hardly do that yourselves can you?" Lucius sneered at them again and walked away his nose held up in the air.  
  
"Oh I can't stand him! How do you put up with it Lil?" Lily shrugged the question off as she quickly turned to look out of the window again just so Melody couldn't see the tears in her eyes.  
  
James tripped down the steps of the train; Sirius hit him on the arm,   
  
"Bit preoccupied were you James?"   
  
"No but I think you are, isn't that your girlfriend over there?" James pointed at Melody whose blonde head could be seen further along the platform where she and Lily were speaking to Hagrid. Who after a few moments led the first years off towards the boats for their ride across the lake. Sirius stared for a few moments before blinking and turning back to James.  
  
"Come off it James."  
  
"Hurry or we'll miss the carriages." Peter began to run off towards the horseless carriages in order to find an empty one all four could share. As the three boys sauntered their way along the platform there was a sudden silence and one voice could be heard above the others.  
  
"Oi! Christmas tree, where's your boyfriend? Back at home with all your other mudblood relations no doubt." Lucius's voice echoed across the platform only moments before half the platform gasped.   
  
There was now a tide of whispering spreading across the student population. James, Remus and Sirius all pushed their way through to where Lucius was standing next to an angry Melody and a tearful looking Lily. "Aw did I make you cry Christmas tree?"  
  
For a moment it looked as if Lily was about to burst into tears and Melody was about to burst into flames with annoyance.   
  
"You filthy mouthed idiot Malfoy!" James spat as he reached into his robes and made a grab for his wand.   
  
"Oh defending your mudblood girlfriend are you Potter?" At this Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy who was now sneering at them.   
  
"Oi!" There was a voice, a blur of a fist and one of the best punches any of the students had ever seen. James blinked as he watched Malfoy fall to the ground, Sirius dropped his wand and the rest of the platform broke into laughter.  
  
Lily dropped her fist to her side and took several deep breaths to calm herself.   
  
"LILY!" Melody gasped. The rest of the students were now pushing their way towards the carriages.  
  
"Whoa Evans, didn't know you had it in you." Sirius who had picked up his wand and placed it back in his robes was now looking at Lily with newfound admiration. Lily turned the same colour as her dark auburn red hair, before sweeping away into the nearest carriage leaving Melody to scoot after her. "Chuffin' hell Potter I think she could've broken his nose with that punch!" James nodded at Sirius as he stared after her now retreated figure. 


	2. Corridors, Common Rooms and Classes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue but please oh do read and review!  
  
Thanks to my two reviewers:   
  
skinynrita - aw you made me blush, thanks! Don't worry I'm up to Chapter Eight at the moment, am just awaiting my beta to get back to me.  
  
MoonJasmine - thankyou! Christmas tree just kinda popped into my head as an insult... i think I have a very strange brain, it's wired all wrong but it must work somehow. I'll gladly go off and read your fic.  
  
And for my Beta: Ren xxxx  
  
Chapter Two -Corridors, Common Rooms and Classes  
  
By the time everyone had reached the Great Hall they had missed the Sorting Ceremony and Dumbledore was giving his speech with regards to the areas in the castle that were out-of-bounds to all years.   
  
Lily shrunk down in her seat as she sat down at the Gryffindor table ignoring the looks from the other students as she kept her gaze firmly on the gold plate in front of her.   
  
"And now, dig in!" Dumbledore's arms swept across the room and every table was filled with delicious foods from thin air and the students dug in with a vengeance.  
  
"Lily? Aren't you hungry?" Melody, who was beaming since Sirius had chose to sit next to her, questioned as she piled food high on her plate.  
  
"I'd be famished after that punch!"  
  
"You're always famished Sirius." James pointed at his plate that was piled twice as high as Melody's. Sirius shrugged,   
  
"I'm hungry, in case you hadn't noticed it's nearly eight o'clock." James ignored Sirius's comment and looked over at Lily who was looking now decidedly pale. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.   
  
"I'm going to the library." Lily stood up abruptly and speaking to no one in particular she left the hall without another word. James looked at Remus whose blue eyes had also followed her fleeting figure out of the hall.   
  
"Hadn't someone see if she is okay?" Peter looked from James to Remus and back again.   
  
"You'd better go James, I don't feel so good tonight." Remus's eyes looked up at the bewitched ceiling and the nearly full moon lurking beneath the clouds.  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll see you guys in the common room." James stood up and walked calmly from the Great Hall, his dark eyes wandering the corridors for a pale figure with red hair and bright green eyes.  
  
After walking for nearly half an hour he pulled out a blank piece of parchment and tapped in once with his wand.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He watched the parchment fill in and noted that everyone was in the Great Hall except the lone figure stationed outside the Gryffindor common room labelled 'Lily Evans - hottie'. James rolled his eyes at Sirius's labelling; sometimes he really worried about old Padfoot.  
  
He walked quickly through the corridors and up the stairs, making sure to step over the missing stair, till he reached the common room entrance. He saw her slumped against the portrait of the fat lady with her head buried in her hands.  
  
"Lily?" he approached her cautiously not wanting to frighten her, or have a punch inflicted on his nose. She sniffed and looked up, her teary green eyes gleaming in the dimly lit corridor. "Are you alright?" She shook her head, sending her hair flying in all directions and gave a small sob.   
  
"I don't know the password." She gave another sniff, "and I'm going to be expelled and my father will be so disappointed and my sister will be thrilled and I'll have to be taught in a normal school and I'll never be allowed to do magic and I won't be able to see Melody and I'll-"  
  
"Okay stop and take a deep breath." James gave a small laugh as he sat down next to her. "First of all, of course you don't know the password, but I'm sure someone will be along soon to tell us. Secondly I doubt you'll be expelled he deserved it. Besides Malfoy won't dare tell anyone his was punched a girl." Lily gave a small laugh. James smirked at her "well I'd never admit to that!" He stood up and grabbed his nose feigning pain. "Oh sir, sir, Professor Dumbledore sir, I was just punched by a girl sir." Lily giggled at James's impression and gave another sniff before wiping away the remainder of her tears.   
  
"How did you find me anyway? I said I was going to the library." James shrugged at her as he sat back down.  
  
"That my darling Lily is a secret." Lily narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring the slight blush that came over her cheeks as he called her 'darling'.  
  
"You're not doing anything illegal are you?" James looked back at her with wide innocent eyes.  
  
"Would I do anything like that?" Lily raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Well I don't know you well enough to say yes or no but you're reputation certainly proceeds you."  
  
"Oh the lady doesn't listen to gossip like that does she?" Another blush tinted Lily's cheeks.  
  
"No but she can hardly ignore the amount of detention the gentleman receives from Professors can she?" James smirked at her and feigned a hurt look.  
  
"Oh, so you're think you know me then?" Lily scoffed,   
  
"Didn't I just say I didn't?"  
  
"That sentence made no sense."  
  
"Yes it did you just don't listen hard enough Potter."  
  
"Oh so we're on surname basis now are we Evans?"   
  
"I think so Potter." She smiled innocently at him and he noticed for the first time the way the light caught her eyes and made them seem like sparkling emeralds. Her face changed as she looked at her watch and noticed the time. "Oh I have to go and see Re-" she stopped before she could let anything else slip. "See Professor Remould about my new class." She said as she jumped up and sped down the corridor leaving James sitting on the floor.  
  
Lily sped down the stairs and into the Great Hall, which was now empty of any students except for a few sixth and seventh year couples re-acquainting themselves with each other. She turned and ran out of the hall speeding towards the castle entrance. Stopping before she pushed the doors opened she felt a shiver run down her spine and a hint of fear flood into her heart.  
  
"Remus?" She turned and searched the darkness for any sight of Remus's bright eyes. Shaking off the funny feeling she pushed her way out of the doors and rushed through the grounds, not stopping till she reached the Whopping Willow. Staying a safe distance away from it she looked up at the full moon now very evident in the night sky, she assumed that Remus was safely locked away as the Willow was swinging it's branches madly and she turned back to the castle.   
  
James noticed the time a few minutes after Lily has left, he hoped Remus had made it down to the shack without being caught. Pulling out the map he scanned it noting that Remus's label was lurking safely in the Shrieking Shack and Sirius's was halfway to the passage, unfortunately not three feet away from Lily Evans.  
  
"Bloody Merlin that girl likes to get herself into trouble." Jumping up he ran down to the doors of the castle, stormed straight through them and down the steps to the Willow.   
  
Seeing the scene in front of him he nearly wet himself with laughter, there stood Lily bent over and fussing a black dog who was rolled on his back and letting her rub his stomach. Snorting with laughter Lily jumped out of her skin and looked at him with a disgusted glare.   
  
"What's so funny Potter?" James shook his head as he kept his lips pursed together.   
  
"Well I'd watch what you're doing with that dog if I were you." Lily frowned,   
  
"Why exactly? It's harmless."  
  
"Not in human form it isn't." Lily frowned and looked from James to the dog and back again, her mouth opening for a second and then closing. Not able to take the laughter building up inside him he yelled at the dog. "Come on Sirius show yourself."  
  
"Sirius?" Lily looked back at the dog that had suddenly transformed into Sirius Black who was now glaring at James.   
  
"James! I was enjoying that!" Lily looked stunned for a moment, unable to speak as her mouth opened and closed repeatedly.   
  
"You dirty little Animagus!" She leant out and whacked Sirius on the arm, before taking a deep breath and pointing her wand out.   
  
"Oh Lily don't get upset, we only do it to-" there was a loud pop and Lily disappeared a beautiful deer stood in her place. It gave them both a filthy look and sprinted back to the castle.  
  
"Holy Merlin James! Looks like we're not the only ones who are dirty little Animagus!" Sirius slapped James on the back and started back towards the castle.   
  
"What about Moony?" Sirius smirked,   
  
"Up at the shack, was coming back from making sure he was alright when I bumped into the lovely Miss. Evans. She's quite an enigma."   
  
"Hmm." James mumbled a reply as he let his thoughts wonder.  
  
The next morning the entire common room was in pandemonium, there were first years shrieking at each other to hurry up because they didn't want to be late, third years yelling at their friends for making them late to their new classes and a general sense of foreboding terror as the fifth years realised they'd be taking O.W.Ls this years.  
  
Lily was already in the terrible mood, she hadn't slept at all last night and she was decidedly cranky that morning. It had been a dirty trick Potter and Black had played on her yesterday and she was still seething from the embarrassment of it. More than that she was late.  
  
"Lily? Where have you been? You know that Professor Remould hates latecomers." Melody shook her head as she looked at her timetable, and Lily apologised.   
  
"It'll only be by a minute or so." Lily said as they ran down the corridor. Melody shook her head as they made it to the door as the bell rang.  
  
"But this is worse than tardiness."   
  
"What?" Lily asked as she turned the handle. They walked into the classroom and Lily looked around, her face fell with embarrassment as she spotted Potter and Black sitting at the back of the classroom but Malfoy sitting nearer the front.   
  
"See." Melody said as they took the only seats available, right in the line of fire, the row in front of James and Sirius and opposite Malfoy and his goonies.   
  
"Well, well if it isn't the only and only Christmas tree. Providing seasonal cheer all the year round are you Evans?" Lily flushed bright red and looked down at her desk.   
  
"Everyone remain silent and sit still. We'll be starting the most important-"   
  
"Evans?" Lily caught a whisper of her name on the air and chose to ignore it, "Evans?" She turned and glared at James who was trying to catch her attention. "Evans?" Lily ignored it again, "Evans? Evans? Evans?"  
  
"WHAT?" She yelled as she turned and looked at him, her eyes glittering with anger.  
  
"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter! Detention for both of you, and five points from Gryffindor for speaking through this potion! Not a word out of either of you. Especially you Potter." Lily gritted her teeth and muttered something rude under breath at James.   
  
"What did you do that for?" Melody whispered to her as Professor Remould made his way round the room staring at people's potions, placing a spoon in each and examining the colour.  
  
Lily didn't answer instead she glared down at her potion, she was turning redder and redder by the second. She could hear Malfoy sniggering at her and she fought hard against the urge to punch him again.  
  
She was glad when the class was over.  
  
Lily threw her books down on the table in the Great hall causing several first years to jump and squeal in fright.  
  
"Damn Potter!" She swore venomously as she grabbed a couple of sandwiches from the plate in the middle and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Lily?" Melody approached her with caution, "Why did you storm off like that? Remus was frantic with worry when he saw you leave." Melody picked up some sandwiches and began to tuck into them. "And you got detention! Lily you're turning into a right little rule-breaker."   
  
"Shut up Melody." She looked around at some of the first years that were reading letters from home. "Oh Merlin! I didn't owl my father! Stupid Potter! This is all his fault!" She swore again.   
  
"Where did you go last night? You could've done it then if you hadn't been out till Merlin knows when."   
  
"I told you I was in the library and besides," she pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill and ink. "I can write it now." She bent low over the table and began to scribble frantically on the parchment finishing in ten minutes and not a moment too soon.  
  
"Hi Sirius, hi James." Melody's sweet voice rang in Lily's ears a little too long and Lily immediately looked up meeting James's dark eyes before she could look back down.   
  
"Melody I have to go and send this to my dad. I'll see you in Transfiguration." Lily stood up abruptly and walked out of the hall.   
  
"You know I think we may have upset her." Sirius muttered. James rolled his eyes,  
  
"You think?" 


	3. Detention, Deer's & Deliberations

Chapter Three - Detention, Deer's and Deliberation   
  
"Miss. Evans I was especially shocked by your behaviour, you've always been an excellent student and I wouldn't expect a repeat of this behaviour in my classroom again." Lily swallowed, it was seven o'clock and Professor Remould was scolding her rotten for shouting in his class. She couldn't believe it, not only did they have detention but they had to clean the entire hospital wing floor without magic. She would get Potter for this; she would get him if it killed her.  
  
"And Mr. Potter, I have never seen you corrupt one of the best students so quickly, you should consider yourself lucky to be going to Hogsmead this weekend because if I hear of one more incident involving your name your permission slip will be revoked until further notice. Now I expect to see this room sparkling by the time I get back." Professor Remould left the room, not before confiscating their wands and performed a locking charm on the door so they couldn't get out. Lily waited till she couldn't hear footsteps along the corridor and flung herself round to glare at James.  
  
"Thanks a lot Potter!" She grabbed at a bucket and mop and began to squeeze it out.  
  
"Don't try and blame all of this on me Evans. Who was out at nearly midnight last night?" Lily's cheeks burned,  
  
"Ditto! Besides that was a dirty trick you played on me." She flung the mop on the floor spraying James with a large amount of water.  
  
"We didn't play any trick on you! And you're hardly one to talk, turning into a deer like that. Teachers know you can do that do they?" James glared as he grabbed at another mop and plunged it into the bucket.   
  
"Actually yes they do! Can't say the same for you. Exactly what where you doing out there at nearly midnight anyway? No doubt sneaking out to Hogsmead, probably getting yourself even more detention." James flung the mop onto the floor, splashing Lily and soaking her robes.  
  
"I was trying to stop you getting into trouble! Especially if Remus hadn't have been at the Shack!" James swore, "Merlin! I should've have said that."  
  
"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself with Remus, even when he isn't locked up in the Shack!" Lily narrowed her eyes, "Wait a minute how do you know about Remus and the Shack?"   
  
"How do you?" Lily frowned,  
  
"I asked you first." James placed his mop back in the bucket and crossed his arms.  
  
"Well I said it first."  
  
"Fine! Remus told me in our second year, when he wasn't feeling well and thought that I could brew up a potion for him. I took him straight to Professor Dumbledore when we found out." Lily continued mopping the floor.  
  
"You knew it our second year?"   
  
"That's what I said isn't it?"   
  
"But he didn't tell us our until third year. When we started learning Transfiguration on humans." James sat on the nearest bed. He was shocked.   
  
"Well he was hoping that we could find a cure, but there's nothing even remotely like it." Lily sighed. "Besides he was sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore, you know that everyone's parents would freak if they knew their kids were going to school with a werewolf." There was a sudden chill in the air that swept over them.  
  
"Shush!" James jumped up and placed his hand over Lily's mouth. Peering round the room he saw Peeves in the corner throwing mud on the floor. "Peeves!" He whispered to Lily.  
  
"Fet mof e!" Lily's breath tickled the palm of James's hand but he kept it firmly over her mouth.   
  
"Good job I brought this." James reached into his backpack and pulled out a neatly folded cloak. He immediately whipped it around he and Lily and took a deep breath and bellowed out a deep voice. "Peeves! What are you doing in here? I told you to haunt the third floor corridor for Nick!"   
  
Peeves immediately stopped what he was doing and swooped round the room in fear. Lily shivered and James pulled her closer to him as he watched Peeves look around.  
  
"Sorry, Baron, your Baron-ness. I forgot." With a tremble in his voice Peeves apologised and flew out of the wing via the nearest wall. James waited a few minutes before pulling the cloak off them and removing his hand from Lily's mouth.  
  
"What is that?" Lily said as she looked around the room to make sure there was no one else lurking around.   
  
"Don't tell me you've never come across Peeves before." James looked at her with a frown.   
  
"Of course I know who Peeves is, he's gotten me so many times I still feel a chill of fear when I see him. I meant what was that cloak thing?"  
  
"It's an invisibility cloak, it was my fourteenth birthday present." James heard Lily mutter something under her breath that sounded like 'wish I had one.'  
  
"Look at the mess he's left." She grabbed for her mop, walking over she started scrubbed furiously and didn't stop till she'd finished completely. "Done." She said with a little cheer in her voice.   
  
"Well good for you, take a seat because I may be here forever." Lily walked back up noticing that he was indeed barely even half way through cleaning. She watched for a few minutes before clearing her throat delicately.  
  
"I can help if you like." James shook his head,   
  
"No thanks, wouldn't want you to think I can't manage my share of the work."  
  
"But I can do it a lot quicker."  
  
"I said I'll do it. Besides I'd love to know how you came to be an Animagus." Lily drew her feet up on the bed and gave a small yawn.   
  
"Excuse me. I am registered as an Animagus and well I don't really remember when I did it. I remember reading about it and talking to Professor McGonagall about it. One night I tried it and poof the next thing I know I'm a deer!" She looked at James's face; his expression was one of complete shock. "Dumb luck I guess," she let her voice drop "for a mudblood."  
  
"HEY!" Lily jumped as James shouted. "Just 'cause Malfoy's from some precious pureblood wizarding family doesn't mean everyone thinks that way. Nothing wrong with being from a Muggle family." He paused, "Although they can get pretty competitive when it comes to luggage trolley's. Dad was worried he was going to get conkered for that last trolley." Lily gave a small laugh.  
  
"Yeah sorry about that my dad's a little, well he gets excited about my learning magic. He wants us to be connected to the Floo network."  
  
"Oh you should!" James gave an animated answer.  
  
"Petunia would do her nut if we did, she'd probably never leave her room. Besides if we were we'd never be free of Melody visiting. She was fascinated last time she came to visit, kept picking up the telephone and talking without dialling." Lily gave a small laugh and then realised James was staring at her with a funny look on his face. "What about you? How come you're an Animagus? Are you registered?"  
  
"Didn't even know you had to register. Was soon after we found out about Remus, he was so worried that he'd attack one of us in his wolf form that we ended up trying the spell. Of course the first time Sirius ended up with just a tail, Peter was in such a panic and Sirius was just laughing his head off. Thankfully Remus remembered how to undo that. The second time it was amazing, I was standing there and suddenly poof! I had antlers and looked like a stag! Of course Sirius came out as a dog, you know that and Peter turned into a rat, he was terribly disappointed about that." James stopped talking and looked over at Lily who was now asleep on the bed, her eyes closed and her hair spread out behind her. He couldn't help but notice how much she looked like an angel asleep with her arms resting lightly together. Her lips slightly open but not a single noise escaping her mouth, they looked as if they were beckoning to be kissed and her eyes were fluttering lightly as a warning that she was dreaming.   
  
He shook his head from those thoughts and finished the floor not a moment too soon before Professor Remould unlocked the door and came barging in.   
  
"Ah excellent job, Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans I think you'll think twice before shouting in class again." He looked at James and then at Lily's sleeping figure on the bed. "MISS EVANS!" Lily shot up a slight squeal of fright escaping her mouth.   
  
"Sorry Professor. I didn't sleep last night." Professor Remould looked disgusted for a moment before grunting and waving them out of the room.   
  
"I shall see you in Potions tomorrow, fully awake Miss Evans please." James and Lily walked out of the room and down the corridor.   
  
"Miss Evans, I'd like to see you awake in my class tomorrow!" James muttered as they made their way towards the staircase. Lily gave another small yawn, her hand covering her mouth as she did so and then rubbing her nose afterwards.   
  
"Well he won't if I don't get to bed soon." The stairs moved underneath them and they were both thrown to the opposite sides. It re-aligned exactly in front of the fat lady as if it knew Lily was unable to walk any further.   
  
"Interim Fungus." James said as Lily stepped onto the landing. He let her go in first and then jumped in, watching the portrait close behind him. "Goodnight Lily."   
  
"Goodnight James." She replied as he walked up the stairs to his dorm room and changed into his pyjamas.   
  
Lying down on his bed he stared up at the ceiling unable to sleep, every time he closed his eyes that image of Lily floated across his mind. Even trying to listen to Sirius's snoring couldn't cut out the image floating round in his mind. Sighing he swung his legs out and peered around the room spotting Remus's blue eyes shining out in the darkness.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Remus was always more perceptive than he let on.  
  
"Yeah, you too huh? Something on your mind?"  
  
"The usual, don't get much sleep after of before the full moon. What's on your mind?" James sighed,   
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"I wouldn't call Lily Evans nothing much." James gave a small smile,  
  
"You know we only learned that mind-reading spell for serious reasons!" Remus gave a small snort of laughter.   
  
"Shush you'll wake Peter. And I didn't need to read your mind to know what was on it. All I had to do was sneak to the hospital wing and listen at the door with Sirius."  
  
"Moony! I'm surprised at you."  
  
"Sirius wanted to see what Remould made you do. And I must say he was quite annoyed when he found out you told her about that tail incident. You'll probably be in for a prank when he wakes up."  
  
"So will you after I found out about you telling Lily Evans before us."  
  
"It was purely for preventative reasons. Besides you know Lily has a penchant for potions. Or well you do know now."  
  
"Sure thanks for that single snippet of information." James muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Well that's all you're getting out of me. You should talk to her more James. I think you'll find she's-" he paused and looked at James in the darkness. "Well enough of that. You'd best get some sleep."  
  
"Okay night Moony." James slid onto his back and lay staring at the ceiling, his mind still set on that image of Lily. Although part of him wondered what Remus was going to say, he'd always noticed that Remus and Lily got along well but until now he had barely seemed to care.   
  
Now Lily couldn't sleep, oh if only Remould had left her on that bed she could've slept for days. Now there was an annoying voice floating round her head, it was echoing the same thought over and over and over again. Lily couldn't help but whisper it aloud,  
  
"Why did he put his arm around me?" She gave a snort of disgust at her own thoughts, "we don't even know each other properly." She shook her head; she really was losing it, now she was talking to herself? What was next? She couldn't think of anything to say in response and her mind soon returned to the warm feeling that had spread over her when he had put his arm around her. Reaching for her wand she muttered something and her head fell limply on her pillow.  
  
James was no nearer to sleep than he had been three hours ago, his mind was now preoccupied with remembering the way that Lily's breath had tickled his palm when they were hiding from Peeves. Or the way her lips looked when she was asleep. Or the way his arm had slipped around her. Or the way her body felt warm and comfortable against his own.  
  
Merlin! He was never going to get any sleep at this rate. There were far too many thoughts whizzing around in his head. Maybe he should smack it against one of the posts on his bed then again he'd probably end up in the hospital wing for that one and Qudditch practice was going to be starting soon. Besides if he was going to spend time in the hospital wing he'd rather it be with Lily for detention purposes.  
  
Damn it! He thought to himself, this was becoming obsessive! He needed something to kick himself out of it. He forced himself to think of his Divination classes and was soon finding his eyes closing purely from the boredom. 


	4. Tarot, Trewlawney and Tricks

Disclaimer: I own nothing please don't sue but please read and review.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewer bskinnyrita/b for not only reviewing, but apologising for making me blush, awwww! Don't worry there will be plenty to come on the cuteness of Lily and James both being Deer! Yeah I have actually 13 Chapters but my beta has buggered off to Florida for two weeks and I am therefore unable to post anything beyond chapter 10 because they haven't been beta'd yet!!  
  
Chapter Four - Tarot, Trewlawney and Tricks   
  
"Good morning Lily! Sleep well last night did you?" Melody smirked at Lily in a knowing way and Lily frowned.  
  
"Morning Melody and what are you talking about?" Melody smirked again as they began to walk down to breakfast.  
  
"Well I didn't happen to sleep all that well last night, was woken by strange mutterings." Lily felt a light blush cover her cheeks but she brushed it off with a flick of her wrist.  
  
"Peeves kept you up did he? I knew he was an old pervert, we'll have to put a jinxing spell on the dorm rooms." Melody scoffed as they entered the Great Hall and sat down at the table.  
  
"Sure Peeves kept me up, as if Lily besides I'm not the one with bags under her eyes." Melody pointed at Lily's tired looking eyes before reaching over for some eggs and bacon to pile on her plate.  
  
"Well detention dragged on for ages. Remould made us clean the entire Hospital wing floor without magic, he even confiscated our wands!"  
  
"Without. Magic?" Melody nearly fell off the bench as she sat back down hard. "That's plain slavery! He should be fired for that, you only shouted a little!"  
  
"It wasn't so bad, I've had to do worse when Petunia's ratted on me practising wand work." Melody began to eat enthusiastically,   
  
"Fi mont snow mow ew snut tut fith rit." Lily shook her head at Melody as she reached for a piece of toast.  
  
"She's not that bad really, besides she is my sister." Melody opened her mouth to speak revealing a mix of scrambled eggs and bacon but was interrupted by a loud swoop signalling the owl post. "Oh I wonder if Dad has owled back."   
  
Lily craned her neck to see if she could spot Tawny in the group of owls flying above them.   
  
"OH!" There was a loud exclamation from further down the table and both Melody and Lily looked to see who was making the commotion.   
  
"GET IT OFF HIM!" Lily gave a small laugh as she saw Sirius sitting happily eating his eggs with a large black owl sat on top of his head and Peter in panic frantically trying to shoo it away.  
  
"MR. BLACK!" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed around the Great Hall as she caught sight of the disorder. "Remove that owl from you're head immediately or I'll have you in detention for stupidity!" Sirius raised his hand upwards and the owl flew down and perched on his arm calmly.  
  
Lily and Melody giggled at the escapade and Lily failed to notice that Tawny was shaking his leg at her impatiently. They was an annoyed hoot before Lily turned round and removed two letters from Tawny's leg and let him fly off.  
  
"Oh two letters aren't you popular Christmas tree Evans?" Lucius mocked her from his table, his perfect owl barely able to make it to him it was so laden with sweets and letters.  
  
"Bite me Malfoy!" Lily spat at him from across the room before turning back to her letters. The first one was from her father, saying everything was fine and he was glad she was okay and not to worry about owling him everyday because he had a large amount of work to deal with. The second one however was quite a mystery, there was no owl mark on it, which meant it had been sent from inside the school and the writing was slightly wonky but extremely neat.   
  
Lily stuffed it into her Potions book and finished her toast quickly. She had Divination first and it took nearly half an hour to get up to Professor Trewlawney's tower.   
  
"Melody? Are you done staring at Sirius or do we have to be late Divination?" Melody dropped her fork on the plate and turned to Lily.  
  
"He could've heard that you know! Besides we're not going to be anywhere as late as we were for Potions yesterday!" Melody grabbed her bag and stood up, with one last look at Sirius she gave a heavy sigh and they exited the hall.  
  
James watched Lily as she read her letter and then let his eyes follow her from the room.  
  
"PRONGS?!" Sirius whacked James around the head with a spoon,   
  
"Ow! What?" James grabbed at the side of his head.  
  
"Hurry or we're going to be late for the old bat in the tower!" James muttered something rude and stood up.  
  
"Moony? Hurry up old boy we don't want to miss another prediction about Wormtail's death!" Remus through Sirius a dirty look as he and Peter stood up and all four of them exited the hall.   
  
"Prongs? What the Merlin is up with you today?" Sirius grabbed James's robes and pulled him to the right giving him a shove up the winding stairs.   
  
"Nothing, nothing. Didn't sleep well last night. Was having horrible nightmares about have to mop the entire school!" James looked at Remus who gave a mysterious smile and a quick nod.  
  
"Tough break Prongs but you'll be able to get some kip in this class!" Peter gave a snort of laughter and James shook his head as they finally made it to the top of the tower and into the classroom.  
  
Yawning as soon as they entered all four boys took the final two tables left, right at the front.   
  
"That kicks the sleeping idea out of the window." James muttered to Sirius.  
  
"There's windows in this place?" Sirius looked around excitedly, "don't get my excited like that Prongs, I wanted to throw myself out of one of them."  
  
"Good morning class." Professor Trewlawney's voice echoed softly around the classroom and it took tremendous effort from James and Sirius not to roll their eyes at her whispery voice.   
  
"Oh good morning Professor Trewlawney." Melody was the only one to answer her; this was probably because she was the only one who believed that Divination was not a complete waste of time.   
  
"Now class, this is the beginning of the best part of Divination. Everyone pull out their tarot cards, quickly now we don't want to waste the precious time." Each student pulled out the tarot cards and followed the Professor's instructions carefully.  
  
James was poking fun at Sirius when Professor Trewlawney wafted up to their table and peered over Sirius's shoulder. "This is a very disturbing set of cards." The entire class gasped as she started describing the terrible things set out in the cards.  
  
Melody was listening with rapture, while Lily was pulling out her potions and tearing at the mysterious letter. Opening it she read what was inside and frowned at the signature at the bottom.  
  
'Lily, meet me outside by the fountain at seven o'clock. Prongs.'   
  
She tilted her head in curiosity. Who the hell was Prongs?  
  
"Miss Evans?" Lily jumped in fright at Professor Trewlawney's voice and quickly shoved the letter into her pocket. "Well I see someone would rather study potions than pay attention to my class." Professor Trewlawney was about to grab for the note when she gave a sharp gasp at the cards laid on the table. "These are considerably significant. Tell me Miss Evans are you dating anyone?" Lily blushed the same colour as her hair as the entire class looked at her.   
  
"No." She whispered her eyes immediately looked over at James before she could stop them, but he was yawning and poking Sirius whilst mocking Professor Trewlawney.  
  
"Oh well, then they're of no significance. Carry on with your potions work dear." Lily's face burned hotter as humiliation washed over her. Her gaze remained firmly on the tablecloth until the bell rang and she was allowed to leave.  
  
"Oh Lily, what was all that about in Divination? Professor Trewlawney was very upset you know." Melody frowned at Lily whose nose was stuck firmly in a book.   
  
"I don't know what you mean?"  
  
"Well whilst you scampered off to Ancient Runes, Professor Trewlawney told me that your cards signalled a serious relationship in your future." Melody lowered her voice, "possibly even true love." Lily's book fell onto the table with a clatter,  
  
"Melody, I still cannot believe someone as sensible as you actually believes Divination is a respectable use of magic." Melody pulled a face at Lily as she shoved a fork of mashed potato into her mouth.  
  
"Fis!" Melody swallowed, "besides what were you looking at?" Lily pulled out the note from her pocket and handed it to Melody. "Oh who is Prongs?" She squeaked.  
  
"Shush!" Melody nodded and Lily nonchalantly took a bite of her dinner. "I don't know, do you think I should go?"  
  
"Of course you should go! It could be your true love." Lily rolled her eyes as Melody gave a sigh, "oh I wish mine had said that."  
  
"What did they say?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing really," Melody avoided Lily's gaze as she looked down at the table. "Disappointment, betrayal, heartbreak." She gave a sigh and looked down the table at Sirius.  
  
"Oh Mel, you can't believe everything Trewlawney says. How many times has she said Peter is going to die? And he's still living isn't he?" Melody nodded, "breathing?" Another nod, "having fun?" Melody gave a small laugh.  
  
"Okay Evans I get the point." Her attention turned back to the note that was still lying between them. "Are you going to go?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Half past seven was striking loudly on the clock in the Gryffindor common room and the entire house was exploding with noise. First years were desperately trying to levitate feathers; second years were trying to storm through their Transfiguration homework. Third years were frantically figuring out why they had chosen their respective classes. Fourth years were being, well fourth years and everyone else was relaxing by the fire playing exploding snap and wizards' chess. Melody was engrossed in a game of wizards' chess with Sirius,  
  
"Oi Padfoot!" There was a yell from across the room and Sirius turned around to see Remus and Peter all leaning over something on a table. James was heading their way with a mischievous smirk on his face. Sirius, who was losing frowned as James slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Prongs not now! I'm losing to a girl here!" Melody sniggered for a second before pausing to recall where she'd heard that name before. "Go away till I can win."  
  
James shook his head and reached over Sirius ordering a single piece to move he checked Melody and sent her Queen flying.   
  
"Nice on Prongs." James and Sirius high-fived each other.  
  
"That was cheating!" Melody squeaked in disgust.  
  
"Still beat you." Sirius smirked at her.  
  
"Yeah by cheating! If you can't beat me by yourself, well I'd say you're a-" Melody paused as the portrait hole opened and Lily ran straight through and up the stairs to her dorm room. With what appeared to be a face full of flashing red and green lights.  
  
Three sets of eyes stared after her, "this isn't over Sirius. I want a re-match." Melody raised her eyebrows challengingly before she ran off after Lily. Sirius looked at James.  
  
"What was all that about?" James shrugged,   
  
"Pass."   
  
"Lily?" Melody looked into the dorm room and saw Lily lying face down on her bed. Small sobs were shaking her body. "What happened?"   
  
"Someone" sob, "hexed" sob "me." Lily turned and showed Melody her face that was decorated with red and green spots that were flashing in patterns.   
  
"Who was it?" Melody wrapped her arm around her friend and gave her a hug.  
  
"I don't know." Lily gave a huge sob and then hiccupped. "Whoever this Prongs is I suppose." Melody bit her lip,  
  
"I know who it is." Lily looked up her eyes still sparkling with tears.   
  
"Who?" Melody shook her head,   
  
"I don't think I should tell you until you counter your face, it's making me feel sick." Lily muttered something and the spots disappeared.   
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well I was playing Sirius at wizards' chess, and winning-"  
  
"Get to the point Mel." Lily snapped.  
  
"Alright, anyway James Potter came over and Sirius called him Prongs." Melody took a deep breath and waited for Lily to explode with anger. Instead she burst into tears again.  
  
It was only half an hour later that Melody had left Lily and wandered back down the stairs. The common room was nearly empty and only a few sixth and seventh years remained, doing well, what sixth and seventh years seemed to do all the time, snog.   
  
Melody was fuming when she spotted Sirius and James sitting at the chessboard engrossed in their game. She stormed up to them,  
  
"Back for another beating are you Mel?" Sirius smirked at James who smirked back. Melody took a deep breath and leaned up close to James.   
  
"That was a filthy trick Potter!" She spat at him before turning to Sirius, "and you, we're no longer friends." Melody flung the chessboard onto the floor and stormed back to her dorm room.  
  
"What the Merlin was that about?" James and Sirius frowned at Peter who had watched the whole thing from behind a chair.   
  
"I can tell you." Remus appeared from his seat by the window. "Got your cloak with you Prongs?" James shook his head,  
  
"It's up in-" James stopped, "I left it in the hospital wing."   
  
"Moony don't play riddles with us." Sirius ordered darkly, "spit it out." Remus dropped a note in James's hand.   
  
"This is Malfoy's writing!" Remus nodded.   
  
"I'm guessing when he went to the hospital wing for painkillers," Sirius gave a small snigger, "he found the cloak and decided to have a little fun. Sent Lily a letter by owl snuck under the cloak and hexed her face so she looked like a Christmas tree. Leaving you to get the blame." 


	5. Bangs, Bullies and Boggarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing… I like the think that I do have imagination but alas, it is not always the case. Don't sue!  
  
Author's Note: Okay so this is my first ever Harry Potter fic and I'm still waiting to read OOTP, I'm cheap and I'll wait for the paperback if I have to. You'll find probably a lot of familiarity in here but I like to keep it that way, I believe in the past repeating itself. Anyway here we go! Please R&R if you want. PRE-OOTP!  
  
bthe-power-of-love/b welcome! WOW!! A new reviewer!! Ah what happens next.... that my dear is all up to me.... but I should warn you this fic is 26 chapters long!!  
  
bMoonJasmine/b my faithful reviewer.... hugs ah well damn that I didn't spot because am only just starting OOTP! I was cheap and waited for the paper-back but lets reach a compromise and say its Prof. Trelawney Snr! ;)  
  
This chapter hasn't been beta'd, my apologises as said before my beta has gone off to Florida and my father glares deleted my beta'd file! So apologies for any spelling mistakes!!!  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
Chapter Five – Bangs, Bullies and Boggarts  
  
"BANG!" James opened the door to the classroom and found his face full of blue smoke. As it cleared he saw one of his classmates dropping too much eye of newt into a bubbling cauldron and ducked again as there was another loud bang.  
  
"Oh look it's Potter!" Malfoy's sneer echoed round the room.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy, you're nothing but a Bully!" Malfoy smirked at James,   
  
"Aw upset I hexed your precious mudblood Evans?" James reached for his wand,   
  
"Don't Prongs, he's not worth it." Remus grabbed James's hand and dragged him to his seat.  
  
"Aw can't help a defenceless mudblood, poor Potter's losing it." There was a loud snigger from the left side of the room.   
  
"Shut it all of you!" Professor Remould stormed in silencing the argument. "And pay attention I won't put up with any mistakes from any of you, this is a dangerous potion we shall be brewing today and if I hear, see or smell any mistakes the person responsible will be in more trouble than they can ever imagine." James swallowed as Professor Remould pinned him with a dangerous look.   
  
"Why is it always me who gets those looks?" James asked Remus as they started to prepare the ingredients for the potions.  
  
"Because you're always in trouble."   
  
"Oh thanks for your support mate."   
  
"Always a pleasure to give."  
  
"Smart arse."  
  
"Trouble-maker."  
  
"Moony-mind!"  
  
"Prong-head!" Both boys laughed quietly as they threw in their ingredients.   
  
Lily was late again for Potions; her bitterly annoyed mood was not improved by Melody's apparent disappointment and now loathing for Sirius. Lily gave a small sigh as she was again subjected to a seat in front of Potter and Black and next to Malfoy.  
  
Nor was she impressed when Professor Remould had to leave the classroom to have a stern word with Alexander who had burnt a large hole in the floor and dripped potentially deadly potion onto Professor McGonagall's head.   
  
"Malfoy!" There was a hiss across the room, "you filthy little weasel I want my cloak back."   
  
Lily was too engrossed in trying to mix the correct potion she wasn't aware of anything that was occurring behind her.  
  
"Sure Potter, what would I have your filthy cloak for?"   
  
"I mean it Malfoy!"   
  
"I mean it Malfoy!" Malfoy squeaked out an impression of James and had finished just as Professor Remould walked back into the room. "I told you Potter I don't have it."  
  
"Malfoy, Potter, shut it both of you. Get back to your potions, now!" Remould stalked around the room for the rest of the class.  
  
Lily barely noticed when he congratulated on producing the best potion of the class, she was still humiliated by that stunt last night and was on point ignoring everyone of Potter's little gang, even Remus was in her bad books.  
  
"Lily?" Remus scooted up to her after potions as she was making her way to Defence of the Dark Arts. She ignored him and continued walking faster and faster her mind focussed on the test they were about to have. "Lily?"  
  
Remus looked over at her as he caught up with her, she was amazingly fast for a small redheaded girl even his long legs had trouble catching up with her. "Lily?" She shook her head at him and walked into the classroom taking her usual place right at the front. James joined him a minute later,   
  
"Hey Moony, what's up?" Remus nodded his head at Lily who was sitting at the front with her head down and her hands flicking quickly through the pages of her book. "She's not speaking to you huh?"  
  
"Probably thinks I had something to do with it. It's not far Prongs, she's always had the rough end of it." James nodded. "Look at Malfoy, always calling her names and now hexing her behind her back."  
  
"Okay books away people! This is a timed test, we'll be starting in two minutes." Professor Dunking announced his presence in the classroom and James looked at Remus with shock.  
  
"We have a test today?!" Remus nodded. "Oh Merlin!" James's head hit the table with a sigh.  
  
"Mr Potter, hurry yourself please! And-" the Professor paused as quills were lifted nervously from their ink pots. "GO!" There was the frantic noise of quills scribbling on parchments for the next hour.   
  
"STOP!" James moaned as he placed his quill back in the inkpot and handed his paper to Professor Dunking.  
  
"Oh I failed that for sure. Why didn't you tell me we had a test Moony?" Remus shrugged his shoulders as he watched Lily hurry from the classroom.  
  
"Check-mate." Melody looked triumphantly over at Lily whose chess pieces were falling over in defeat. "Oh shall we play again?" Lily looked around the room and saw that they were the only ones left in the common room.   
  
"I'm tired Mel, I'm going to go up to bed." Melody nodded and they both stood up gathering their pieces and started up the stairs. Reaching their room and changing into their flannel pyjamas they snuggled under the covers.   
  
"Blinking Merlin it's cold tonight, oh Lily, Quidditch starts tomorrow doesn't it?" Lily nodded; Melody was always so excited about Quidditch. "Can't believe you're Seeker again!"  
  
"Practice starts tomorrow and Mel I'm really tired."  
  
"Okay sorry Lil, night."  
  
"Goodnight Mel."  
  
Both girls eventually slipped into a deep and welcome sleep.  
  
James was halfway through a very intriguing dream regarding a real-life game of wizards' chess when loud screams echoed through his mind and forced him to open his eyes.  
  
Remus was already awake and was looking around the room with Sirius. Peter was sitting on his bed whimpering in fear.  
  
"MEL!" There was another loud scream and two figures came barging into the room causing Peter to shriek in fright. There was another loud scream as the two figures pushed the door shut and ran over towards the window.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Do you think we'll be safe in here?" One of the figures tripped over and fell onto James's bed.  
  
"Melody?" Sirius flicked his wand and turned on the lamps and the two girls screamed again, Lily jumping away in fright as she caught sight of James.  
  
"Sirius? Oh Merlin Lily, we'd best go back out again." Melody ran towards the door began yanking it open with Lily when they caught sight of what was sitting outside both screamed again and slammed the door shut.   
  
"What in Hogwarts sake is going on?" James yelled as both girls slumped onto the floor shaking with fear.  
  
"Snake, in the corridor." Melody said as she and Lily clung to each other.   
  
"A snake? In Hogwarts? That's a shocker." Sirius gave a small laugh and Melody held her head up in defence.  
  
"It wasn't just a snake. It was a dirty giant cobra everyone saw it. Didn't they Lily?" Lily nodded, her eyes abnormally large with fear and watery from not blinking.   
  
"So if I open this door they'll be a giant cobra on the other side." Sirius pushed the girls out of the way and pulled on the door, peering outside he gave a wail of fright and slammed the door again.  
  
"See!" Melody snapped at them. Sirius shook his head,  
  
"I didn't see any snake." Remus stood up and handed Lily and Melody a blanket each and then opened the door. He slammed it again almost instantly.  
  
"Boggart!" Remus nodded wisely. James rolled his eyes, so they'd both run screaming from their dorm room to his and woken him up for something they covered in third year.  
  
"It was a snake!" Melody whimpered as she stood up. Lily remained on the floor shaking violently,   
  
"Alright, alright leave the men to deal with it." Sirius walked back to his bed and grabbed his wand. Motioning James to do the same.   
  
"It was a snake and you're not opening this door!" Melody spread herself against the wooden door.  
  
"Well if it is a snake it's not going to take long to get through a wooden door is it?" James shook his head at Melody who jumped in fright straight into Sirius, who dropped his wand as he caught her.   
  
"What did you say that for Prongs?" Sirius pushed Melody away and sat her down on his bed. "It's okay we'll deal with it," he said a little too caringly before turning back to the door.   
  
"Lily?" Remus was peering down at Lily whose eyes were glazed over with fear and she looked frozen with shock.  
  
"Please don't open the door." Her voice was barely a whisper and she sounded as if she were about to burst into tears. James walked over to where Remus was crouching beside her.   
  
"It's okay Lily it's just a Boggart. Nothing to be afraid of." Lily shook her head and turned her eyes to James.   
  
"Please don't open the door. Please." A tear fell down her cheek and James looked at Remus who nodded.   
  
"Okay no one is opening this door, for the next half an hour."  
  
"Okay everyone prepared? Everyone remembers what Professor Dunking taught us about Boggarts?" There was a collective nod and Remus nodded at Sirius to open the door. Six wands stuck out into the corridor and six pairs of eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw nothing.  
  
"Dirty tricking Slytherin idiots." Sirius spat as he spotted a shred of a green and silver tie and drag marks in the carpet. There was a loud cackling from the other end of the corridor,  
  
"Scare you did we girlies?" Malfoy slinked up to the door and smirked evilly at the six students in front of him. His gaze eventually settling on Lily, "Nothing to be afraid of Evans, just a Boggart Evans." He gave another cackle, "Thought you'd seen the famed creature of the Chamber of Secrets the way you were terrified." He reached out for her wand, "poor little mudblood can't handle one Boggart, no wonder they-"  
  
"Shut it Malfoy or we'll Boggart you!" Remus, Sirius and James stepped forward pushing Lucius back down the corridor and watched him saunter off towards the portrait hole.   
  
"Bloody weasel. Wait till McGonagall hears about this!" Peter fumed; James and Sirius gave each other a quick smirk and then turned back around.  
  
"Okay, now can you two manage to get back to your own room without an armed escort? Or do we have to become knights in shining armour?" Sirius earned himself a smack on the arm from Melody for that comment. "Ow I'll take that as a you can look after yourselves thump."  
  
"I'm sure we can manage thank you." Melody grabbed hold of Lily's arm and dragged her down the stairs and out of site.  
  
"Women!" Sirius rolled his eyes and went back to bed, his snores filling the room as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
"Malfoy's in for it big time for that prank." James muttered to Remus as they both went back to their beds.  
  
Everyone had returned to their dorm rooms and fallen asleep. Everyone but James, who was lying staring at the ceiling his thoughts whizzing round in his head. He was curious about Lily's reaction, he thought back to third year when they had been taught about Boggarts.   
  
His brow wrinkled as he tried to remember if she was in his class then, he could see a younger version of Sirius and Peter and Remus. He could even remember Melody sitting in front of him with her blonde hair, but the rest of the room was empty. He frowned harder why was it only now he seemed to have noticed her?  
  
His mind was answering that question, you have known her longer than that. Who's the Seeker for your Quidditch team? Who helped you with your Transfiguration homework on your second day here? Who helped you to the hospital wing when you fell off your broomstick? Who was the only person who spoke to you until you met the others?  
  
Every question had the same answer; Lily and James felt ashamed that he'd never even seemed to notice that she was in everything he did. 


End file.
